horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Texas Chainsaw 3D
|budget = $20,000,000 |gross = |preceded_by = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning |followed_by = Leatherface |imagecat = Texas Chainsaw 3D }} Texas Chainsaw 3D is a 2013 slasher film directed by John Luessenhop and written by Debra Sullivan and Adam Marcus, with later drafts by Kirsten Elms and Luessenhop. It is the seventh film in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchise and is a sequel to the original Texas Chain Saw Massacre, picking up immediately where it left off. The film was released on DVD and Blu-Ray under the name Texas Chainsaw. Plot Picking up after the events of the original film, the people of Newt, Texas, led by Mayor Burt Hartman, burn down the farmhouse of the Sawyer family for their role in aiding Jedidiah "Jed" Sawyer, also known as "Leatherface", in several murders. The arsonists are celebrated as heroes in the town, and the entire family is presumed dead. However, an infant, Edith Sawyer, is found by one of the townsmen, Gavin Miller, who promptly murders her mother, Loretta Sawyer, and adopts Edith with his wife, Arlene. Decades later, Edith has been raised by Gavin and Arlene as Heather Miller. One day, Heather is notified that her grandmother, Verna Carson, has passed away and left everything to her. Discovering that she was adopted, Heather and her boyfriend Ryan, and two other friends, Nikki and Kenny, travel to Newt to collect her inheritance. Along the way, the group picks up hitchhiker Darryl. When they arrive, the Sawyer family lawyer, Farnsworth, gives her the keys to the family house along with a letter from Verna. Excited about the property she now owns, Heather and her friends look through the house, decide to stay the night, and immediately set off to buy supplies and food, trusting Darryl to stay and look over the house. Darryl begins looting it and believes he will find valuables in a locked room in the cellar of the house; however, upon entering the locked room he is bludgeoned by Leatherface. Heather and her friends return and discover the house has been ransacked, but choose to let it go. As Kenny prepares dinner he finds the butler's cellar, where Darryl was killed, and Leatherface impales him on a hook. Heather finds a decomposing body upstairs and runs to find her friends, but she is knocked unconscious by Leatherface. Waking up in Leatherface's room, she manages to escape to the graveyard. Hearing the screams and chainsaw, Ryan and Nikki draw the attention of Leatherface, while Heather gets their van and picks up her friends. In the ensuing chase, Leatherface saws through one of the van's tires, causing it to crash and subsequently kill Ryan. Heather escapes and makes her way into a carnival, but Leatherface escapes the police who are patrolling the grounds. Sheriff Hooper realizes that Leatherface survived the fire and is still alive; Mayor Hartman sends Officer Marvin to the Sawyer house to kill Leatherface, against Hooper's orders. While looking for Leatherface, Marvin is startled and accidentally kills Nikki, before being killed by Leatherface himself. While at the station, Heather learns of what the townspeople did to her family and flees. She is soon caught by Hartman's son, Deputy Carl Hartman, who ties her up at the long-abandoned Sawyer slaughterhouse to lure Leatherface. Once there, Leatherface finds out that Heather is his cousin and cuts her ties, but is attacked by Mayor Hartman and another officer, Ollie. As Heather hears her cousin being beaten she decides to help him, killing Ollie with a pitchfork and giving Leatherface his chainsaw, which he uses to force Mayor Hartman into a meat grinder. Afterward, Heather and Leatherface return home, where Heather reads the letter from Verna that tells her Leatherface will protect her in return for being taken care of. Realizing Leatherface is the only family she has left, Heather decides to stay with him. In a post-credits scene, Gavin and Arlene show up at the mansion to visit Heather, intending on greedily splitting her assets. As they wait in front of the door, Leatherface answers with his chainsaw in hand. List of Deaths Cast Marilyn Burns and Gunnar Hansen, who played Sally Hardesty and Leatherface in the original film make cameo appearances in this film. Marilyn Burns portrays the grandmother of the Sawyer Family, Verna Carson and Gunnar Hansen is seen in archive footage as Leatherface in the ending of the original film. Videos Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) - Official Trailer External links * * * * Category:Texas Chainsaw Massacre films Category:Films of the 2010s Category:2013 films Category:Killer films Category:Backwoods and redneck films Category:Sequels Category:3-D films